User talk:Andrew1219/Archive 1
-[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! Admin request For starters, its not really my choice, and I don't think you have made enough edits! You have to make a number of edits so you can be promoted to a Sycop, then something to do with rollbacker, THEN an admin... I think... (its been a while since I checked but I think Rollbacker & Sycop are the same.) I myself am merely a Sycop so I don't think I am the one you should talk to. I'd talk to the site leader. A.K.A Kingdonfin the Great!! -[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot! PS. sorry for the delay, I was checking I was right about the whole Sycop then rollbacker then Admin, couldn't find it! You can help by going to the main page and making some of the pages from the older years. Pages like Lewa will be a real pain, but I will try to get most of those types done, you concentrate on the average sized ones. e.g. Tanma, Solek, Vamprah, Jetrax T6. Try to do recent ones first as they have less info than ones from 2001! Also, you can really help by just going onto pages and getting rid of mistakes, bad grammah, broken links, that stuff, try to add a bit more to each section each time as well. And below search box there should be a link saying "special pages". Those pages are the pages you might want to fix. There is no Admin Setting you just have to have the 3 settings set to be an Admin. The other on is Baracrute. [[User:Kingdonfin|'Kingdonfin']]User talk:Kingdonfin You seem familiar, have I Threatened you before? Also... 4 edits You haven't done anything wrong, but I noticed you made 4 edits to the request for Admin page and all you did was move your user name down under mine. Do you need some help or are you just trying to position it so my reason for me didn't show in your section? Un bionicle wiki I followed the link and was shocked to find that not only did it appear to be a vandalised version of Bioniclepedia, but the Matoro page consisted of the words "Matoro was a toa of corn"!! It is a well known fact that Matoro is a toa of Ice! When Matoro is involved in someting I am always there. I will try to clean out SOME of the pages assosiated with Matoro since you asked so nicely. (I didn't mean that to sound sarcastic!)-[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] What was I drinking when I wrote this?! Oh... right... when you said "please help us at unbionicle.com" it sounded like you were asking me to go and edit on that wiki then ask what do you do here, not tell you what I think! As a BIG bionicle fan/user at bioniclpedia, my first reaction was that it looked like a vandalised version of Bpedia as I had never before heard of it and I saw the thing on our main page saying something about lots of vandals are targeting Bpedia lately. I read the Kopaka page, it was kinda funny, I would say lenghten the pages! I am going to go back to the first grade, hopefully I will return with a bigger brain!-[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!!!!! Admin Hi it's Kingdonfin here, I will review your request for being an Admin, I need to Watch you and see how you do. [[User:Kingdonfin|'Kingdonfin']]User talk:Kingdonfin You seem familiar, have I Threatened you before? :Thanks! Corn Head I shall devour your soul. Andrew1219 I shall devour your soul Sorry for making you wait, I was dealing with a vandal. I would say you need to make more detailed explanations if you want to be an admin. So far all you've done is a few breif pros and cons on the Glatorian, Fero-Skirmx and Tuma reviews. I would say make your reviews more detailed, make some edits to characters e.g Solek, Tanma, Balta ecr. THEN you will be trusted enough to be an admin... not that I don't trust you! seriously!-[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!!!!! ps, I do like your new sig, but the sup bit is showing. If you need help fixing that just contact me! Here is your perfected sig. Rmember you can only use t on pages that are NOT main article. Otherwise the link will not work. Andrew1219 I shall devour your soul -[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!!!!! Hmmm... your sig is still not working properly! are you leaving spaces? that can sometimes mess it up. I will look into this for you as this happened to me once on bioniclepedia. In the mean time, I would recomend copying the coding of the link that is below into a word document, SAVE IT!!! and just copy and paste it in when you need to use it! (thats what I did until someone helped fix it!) Here is the correct sig Andrew1219 I shall devour your soul -[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!!!!! You are very close to being an Admin my friend. [[User:Kingdonfin|'Kingdonfin']]User talk:Kingdonfin You seem familiar, have I Threatened you before? Ok, welcome to the life of an Admin, you wont see any changes but trust me you will have some. [[User:Kingdonfin|'Kingdonfin']]User talk:Kingdonfin You seem familiar, have I Threatened you before? Keep an Eye Hi Andrew1219 my Admin Pal! Can You keep an eye on Atakamakirk 3.9 or something and Destroyed Aserv guy ok. I expect Vandal. [[User:Kingdonfin|'Kingdonfin']]User talk:Kingdonfin You seem familiar, have I Threatened you before? Certainly. [[User:Kingdonfin|'Kingdonfin']]User talk:Kingdonfin You seem familiar, have I Threatened you before? BRW AdminI shall devour your soul Yes lets make a rating system! [[User:Kingdonfin|'Kingdonfin']]User talk:Kingdonfin You seem familiar, have I Threatened you before? Rating Look at Bioniclepedias Rating and chance it so it has a Thornax instead of the Unity, Duty and Destiny Sign. [[User:Kingdonfin|'Kingdonfin']]User talk:Kingdonfin You seem familiar, have I Threatened you before? Look on my userpage, I made it! [[User:Kingdonfin|'Kingdonfin']]User talk:Kingdonfin You seem familiar, have I Threatened you before? Ok, I will be in charge of the Rating System, Every 100 Edits you make I will increase your rating by 1, ok? [[User:Kingdonfin|'Kingdonfin']]User talk:Kingdonfin You seem familiar, have I Threatened you before? He has only made 5 edits so I wont do anything. [[User:Kingdonfin|'Kingdonfin']]User talk:Kingdonfin You seem familiar, have I Threatened you before? I will put a link on my main page if you do, That is all. [[User:Kingdonfin|'Kingdonfin']]User talk:Kingdonfin You seem familiar, have I Threatened you before? admin? Why did you promote me to admin. I'm flattered and all, but why? I haven't even been on this wiki for a day.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 04:46, 6 February 2009 (UTC) First thing, ask me before promoting, and we are only having 4 Admins, I hope you did not add the Baracrute setting! [[User:Kingdonfin|'Kingdonfin']]User talk:Kingdonfin You seem familiar, have I Threatened you before? Well thats good, we only need 4 Admins to start with don't we! When We hit 300 Pages then I might change to 5. [[User:Kingdonfin|'Kingdonfin']]User talk:Kingdonfin You seem familiar, have I Threatened you before? Templates What type of template, of I have got one, on the main page we have Top users, Make the Top user Template then add it to every Top users Userpage, ok, that would be awesome! [[User:Kingdonfin|'Kingdonfin']]User talk:Kingdonfin You seem familiar, have I Threatened you before? Ok, Sounds cool! Who has which? [[User:Kingdonfin|'Kingdonfin']]User talk:Kingdonfin You seem familiar, have I Threatened you before? Well it's true, you have a very funny User Page. [[User:Kingdonfin|'Kingdonfin']]User talk:Kingdonfin You seem familiar, have I Threatened you before? No. [[User:Kingdonfin|'Kingdonfin']]User talk:Kingdonfin You seem familiar, have I Threatened you before?